Curse of Dreadbear (Mode)
Were you looking for the VR game's DLC of the same name, or the animatronic Dreadbear? (also known as Halloween Hub by HandUnit) is a Halloween-themed DLC released by Fazbear Entertainment for The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience. This expansion features nightmare animatronics, new challenges, and some new faces. Out of game, this mode is included with the purchase of the Curse of Dreadbear DLC pack for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Area Descriptions Intro Area While in the main hub of The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience, the player can access the content by pressing a button on a device sticking out of a Cupcake-themed candy bucket situated on top of the coin counter. The Intro Area for the Halloween DLC is in an outdoors area. Next to the player is Willowhisper (E-800 Series) projector projecting the logo for Curse of Dreadbear on the side of a mausoleum. Above the mausoleum, two yellow lights shine down on the player, revealed to be the glowing eyes of a giant Dreadbear looming over the area. Various animatronics can be seen out in the darkness. The area is also decorated with various graves, dead trees, pumpkins, and staticy televisions. Pressing the continue button by the projector will take the player to the main hub. Main Hub The main hub for the Halloween-themed area sits outside on what looks to be a farm. Many pumpkins and hay bails litter the area. To the left, the player can find a tractor and, above it, a blood moon hanging in the green sky. To the right, a barn can be seen which is likely the location of the Prize Room for this mode. Behind the player is a small, wooden stage with a banner over it reading Fallfest '83 and a rusty car with headlights on next to it. Behind the Level Select, a scarecrow can be seen and, way back in the distance, a house on a hill that looks strikingly like the house featured in the menu for Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Level Select This menu allows the player to select minigames. There are three minigame menus, each containing different levels: Afraid of the Dark, Spooky Mansion, and Danger! Keep Out!. Blacklight Switch The Blacklight Switch switches the game between the standard menu and the Blacklight Menu. There are, however, no Blacklight levels to play. The switch simply acts as a means of switching the area between normal and Blacklight lighting, which is useful for triggering some Easter Eggs, seen below. Prize Room The Prize Room is placed inside a barn with multiple Halloween decorations. A table sits in front of the player, with a Halloween-themed music box on it. Winding up the music box gives the player a prize. The barn has posters from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator and Ultimate Custom Night and balloons that the player can pop using the darts on the table in front of them. Game Over Room The Game Over Room is the room that the player is sent to upon death. In this room, the player is given the option to restart the level they failed, or go back to the main menu. The Game Over Room is set in a graveyard with a giant Dreadbear looming over the player, laughing. Behind the player is a closed gate, with Grim Foxy behind it. Occasionally, crows will fly overhead, and Grim Foxy will scratch the gates with his sickle. Easter Eggs Main Hub *Bats can occasionally fly through the area. *While the sky is normally green, when loading into the area, it can appear orange, red, or purple. **The red sky in particular, coupled with the house on the hill in the background, is evocative of the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 menu screen. *Dreadbear will occasionally walk from the lake under the moon to the players left, behind the player, and into the barn on the player's right. *If the player goes into Blacklight Mode, presses the button on the left side of the level select, turns around, and turns back, a giant Dreadbear will appear far in the distance, behind the house. **After the October 29th update, this Easter Egg seems to have been replaced by Glitchtrap dancing in the background. *Pressing the button will also cause the headlights of the truck to turn purple, being reminiscent of William Afton's car. *Foxy's pirate ship from Pirate Ride can appear on the lake. After some time, the ship will be dragged under the water by a kraken. Prize Room *When loading into the Prize Room, four posters can be seen hanging in the room. These posters are randomized every time and include a clown poster as seen in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, a Halloween party, and Twisted Wolf. *Four darts (three on the table and one under the table) can be found in there. These darts are throwable and will even pop balloons and stick to walls. *If the player throws a dart at a clown poster, they will get the Freddy honk noise usually heard from clicking Freddy's nose on posters in other games. *If the player happens to load into the Prize Room with three clown posters surrounding them and throws a dart at each one (confirmed with a honk), then the prize room's color scheme will immediately turn blacklight and the "Game Won" banner will be replaced with a black banner reading "IT'S ME" in pixelated text. Game Over Room * Ahead and to the right of the player, Dreadbear grasps a small gazebo surrounded by seven gravestones, under which another gravestone sits. After some time, glitch-like effects will appear on the central gravestone including green polygon shapes and purple particle effects. Videos FNAF Help Wanted - Curse of Dreadbear - Kraken Easter Egg|The Kraken Easter Egg Trivia *It is possible to be jumpscared by Plushtrap after winding up the music box as shown here. **This will result in a game over, giving the player the option to retry the level that they had previously completed or return to the main menu. *The glitching tombstone in the Game Over Room could possibly be a reference to the tombstone from Blacktomb Yard used to enter &*___TWRE in order to access the red chest that contains Auto-Mimic in FNaF World. *Using mods, if the player goes to Foxy's pirate ship, it can be seen that it's fairly flat, similar to a cardboard cutout, directly referencing the Pirate Ride game. Category:Game Modes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Curse of Dreadbear